Undapants
by fandom-duty-honor
Summary: "She doesn't normally wear much whenever she's in her room. Not because she wants to be scandalous or anything, it's just that by the time she enters her room, she really doesn't want to wear spandex any more. Or pants in general." Contains all members of Season 1 Team. Subtle hints of Spitfire. I guess. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

She doesn't normally wear much whenever she's in her room. Not because she wants to be scandalous or anything, it's just that by the time she enters her room, she really doesn't want to wear spandex any more.

Or pants in general.

She just wants to feel the cool air and let her skin breathe. The boys walk around shirtless all over the cave, so she is totally allowed sit half naked in her room the one or two nights of the week she is in the cave. That's why when people catch her in her room, it's doesn't seem like a problem to her.

* * *

The first time it was Kaldur. He had simply wanted to make sure Artemis was adjusting to the team properly. She seemed to get along well enough with M'gann and Robin, and he supposed Connor (although he could never really read Superboy's naturally frustrated look). Mostly he was making sure she and Wally were not going to actually kill each other like some of their altercations had hinted.

Unfortunately for him, he had gone to check on her after sparing practice, and walked in to find Artemis stretching in the middle of her room in nothing but her underwear. Kaldur could barely meet her eyes for weeks and had even gone so far as writing a formal apology hoping that she thought no less of him, and ensured her that he had held "no perverse intent."

Artemis had laughed when she read the note because the kid was so formal all the time (It was her fault really. She _did _leave the door open). The note was pinned to the then empty cork board provided in her room, as she shook her head.

"It's good to know chivalry isn't dead."

* * *

The second time someone walked in it was M'gann. The team had just returned from a mission, and really none of them felt like traveling _home_ home that late, so they crashed in their respective beds. Artemis wasn't close to sleep yet, and had opted to stay up reading (after taking off the tight green spandex pants of course). Her cowl was still on, as was her top, but all that mattered was that the pants were gone.

M'gann had come to her room just wanting someone to talk to (ok, she was having boy troubles...) and in stead found a bottomless archer reading Voltaire. Artemis tried to apologize to the poor girl, but M'gann was out of there in an instant spouting apology after apology.

Not much later she returned with a plate of cookies (she had to bake the embarrassment away) and two glasses of milk. By that time, Artemis had decided to change into the only pair of pajamas she kept at the cave. The two spent the rest of the night talking about whether or not Conner was completely oblivious, or if maybe he just had no idea how to act around M'gann.

"I mean...it could be either. Or both!" Artemis laughed through a mouthful of cookie. "M'gann, he's a little clueless sometimes."

M'gann simply laughed in response. "Oh don't say that! It's so mean!"

* * *

Next it was Conner, but he hadn't even walked in her room. Once again, Artemis had left her door open as she pranced around in half of her school uniform that morning. She was mumbling something about a circle of units as she packed her backpack, determined to fit one last book in. Briefly stopping near the doorway, he tried to remember if Artemis is always in the Cave in the mornings, because he knows he seen her at breakfast before, but not every morning.

He quickly shook the thought from his head and continued down to see if M'gann was ready to leave for school.

The event was never mentioned.

* * *

By now Robin had heard that it is not uncommon for Artemis to not be fully clothed when in the confines of her room, and took extra precautions to only interact with her in more open areas. It's not that he doesn't want to see her in her lack of clothing (because come on-that would be cool), he's just not looking to be labeled a pervert on top of being the resident troll(he was also pretty sure there was another male on the team actually trying to sneak a peak).

"Don't even live under a bridge," he muttered walking through the hallway, passing her door (there was a reason he needed to be down there...he just couldn't tell you what it was). "Is it the disappearing thing?"

"Did you say something?" a voice behind him asked. He turned around to see Artemis peering out of her doorway looking surprised to see anyone in the cave. And as Dick's luck would have it, she was in fact...wearing shorts. _Thank god! _he thought. That's when he saw it.

Them.

_Of course she's only in her bra right now. Why would she be full dressed when she could cover one half or the other?! _Sarcasm raced through his mind as he tried not to stare at Artemis's chest. It didn't matter if he could get away with it behind his sunglasses. He wasn't even prepared! Was this astrous or actually disastrous?

"No," he said as innocently as he could manage. "Just uh...looking...for..."

"I think it's that creepy way you know everything about everyone, and hang it over people's heads," she interrupted. "Not that I think you're a troll. Just that if I did, that would be why." A smirk danced across her features as her arms crossed her chest, apparently not aware or caring that it only emphasized that she was in little more than her underwear.

"Why are you even here on a Saturday? If we have a mission, it's not going to be until later tonight." He was going to have to play this as nonchalantly as possible.

"I was actually getting ready to go home for a bit. Lunch or something. I don't know."

The pair looked towards the zeta tubes as they announced the arrival of Wally and his uncle. Dick could already hear the pairs laughter growing louder.

"Ah look. It's my cue," Artemis deadpanned as she disappeared into her room. "Later, Robs."

Robin turned towards the main hall and the zeta tubes, a mischievous grin painted on his face. _Someone is going to be very upset they didn't arrive sooner. _He was definitely feeling the aster.

* * *

Zatanna did it on purpose. The door to Artemis's room was closed for once, but nothing could stop her. It hadn't been that late when the team had returned, but those that did have to commute quickly decided that they were just too lazy that night. Artemis had just changed into what she deemed appropriate nightwear when the door flew open to reveal a smirking Zatanna.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want people to walk in on you." Her eyes danced around the room before finally landing on the bed, arms on her hips.

Artemis turned her face towards the door and raised her eyebrows. _Clearly _she wasn't. The door was closed and everything.

"You run around in tights and hot pants all day. When you change your uniform to real pants, you will understand just how great it is to sit around in your underwear."

"Mmhm." Zatanna closed the door and sat across from Artemis on the bed. "That tight tank and cute little pair of panties you have on beg to differ."

"Maybe I just like to feel good about myself." The retort was soaked is sass.

"Yeah I'm sure you have huge self esteem issues, especially when you have that sex mane of yours down from its ponytail."

Artemis covered her face with her hands and slid them down the sides. "I don't even know what a "sex mane" is. And my door was closed...until someone barged in." She glared at the other girl on her bed who was actually shaking with what looked like excitement? Anticipation? Artemis sighed. "Just say it."

"You want Wally to see you in your underwear!" Zatanna looked and felt as though she were the most clever girl on the planet (or at least in the cave). It was obvious to her, and she hadn't even used that much magic to figure it out.

Artemis continued to glare at her friend. "I'm going to need a whole lot of food if we're actually going to have this conversation."

"Yes!" Zatanna thrust her arms in the air. She had no idea what "this conversation" meant, but she could only assume it meant Artemis confessing her undying love for the speedster, so this would clearly be a good night.

The two walked down the hall towards the kitchen, Zatanna giggling the entire way and Artemis trying to look at though she wasn't amused. The way was dark until they reached their destination where the light was already on.

In the kitchen Wally sat in his normal chair eating his normal midnight snack when he heard voices. He looked up to see Zatanna and Artemis walk in, the latter still in just a tank and underwear.

"Hey, Wally" Zatanna said with an evil grin as they headed towards the pantry. He didn't move. Just sat there with a sandwich halfway to his mouth, eyes never leaving a surprisingly floral pair of panties.

The two girls walked out of the kitchen, each carrying more food than they would need. Wally still hadn't moved.

On her way back down the hall, Artemis looked back over her shoulder towards a paralyzed Kid Flash.

"Geez, Baywatch, it's just a pair of women's underwear. Get a grip."

* * *

He shouldn't be here. Not after she had been working out, and definitely not after_ accidentally _giving her a black eye she was working out. He was treading in dangerous waters.

But he had to do it.

He knocked.

...

...

...

No answer, but she has to be in there! Unless she went through the walls!_ But she can't do that...I can't even do that, and I'm the one who should be able to do that. _He doesn't even know why he always gets so irrational and stupid when he thinks about her. _What if instead of being able to go through solid objects, my DNA was coded to be unable to to talk to girls?! _But of course, that was stupid thought. _I only act like an idiot around Artemis._

He just had to bite the bullet. Go in, apologize, maybe offer to buy her some of those donuts he knows she likes so well (but would never admit-even pain of death). So he opened the door and walked in...

To find her sitting in her sports bra and compression shorts on her bed, headphones on ears, eyebrows rising at the sudden arrival.

_Oh thank God. The black eye wasn't that bad._ But that wasn't what had caught his attention. It was the still glistening collar bone. The bare stomach. The legs that seemed to go for days. Hair. Just. Hair.

"Should you really be naked?" His voice hitched in his throat._ Oh please don't squeak. Manly thoughts. Manly voices._

"I'm not?" Artemis had no idea why he was in her room, but she could only hope it was not to talk about whether she was naked.

Actually that could be a fun conversation.

_No, it wouldn't! _She was not having this conversation with herself. Not right now.

"But you're not..." Wally gestured wildly to all of Artemis. "Covered..."

"You know for a self-proclaimed ladies' man, you are very frightened by the female form." She finally removed the headphones from her ears. This was going to be one of those interactions. "Also, this is my room. I don't have a dress code."

"No dress code?" Finally something he could work with. "Well, in that case..." Wally reached for the bottom of is shirt. Clearly she was dressed this way to get back at him (even though it was what she had been working in). Two can play this game.

"No!" Artemis shouted as she jumped up. "I don't have one. You do." She pulled down on his shirt (not before taking a peak at his totally not impressive abs) and pushed him towards the doorway (also not noticing how muscular his back felt beneath her finger tips). "Your dress code is to always be covered, and not in my room. That's all. Very easy." She stopped in the doorway baring his reentrance as he turned back around to face her.

"Aw you're no fun." He fake pouted and gave his best puppy eyes.

She was _definitely not _melting.

"What did you even want?"

"Uh..." Wally froze. Oh no. He couldn't remember. There was only word that came to him mind. "Donuts."

"Donuts..."

His mind raced to the only logical reason to be down here. "Do you want to go get some donuts?" The squeak was threatening to return to his voice.

"Donuts..." Her face was a mix of confusion and annoyed. She had no idea where he was going with this.

"The pumpkin ones with the German chocolate frosting that you like so much?" He managed to sound almost calm until the end of the sentence where his voice had cracked. Of course...

Artemis's face morphed into shock. Those were her absolute favorite donuts. She would rather eat no donuts than any other type of donut. These donuts were better than some of her mother's cooking (and you can't tell her that, but have you tried these donuts?). As far as she knew you could only get those donuts in one place - Central City. Damn him.

She looked him straight in the face and licked her lips. "I will put on some pants." She turned back into her room hoping she still had clean clothes somewhere in there.

"And maybe a shirt?" Wally laughed. " We are going to be in public"

Seconds later a heavy pillow made contact with his face as he started laughing even harder.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm very overwhelmed with the positive feedback I've received on this story (that i literally wrote in one sitting at 3 am). I know it's only like a handful of responses, but it's more than I ever thought I'd get, and positive at that!**

**Thanks to you beautiful people and a suggestion by Malaizjan DeJesus, I'm currently writing a sequel about Central City and the donuts. ****It's going to be its own one shot, which I hope you will enjoy as much as this one. Just writing it is inspiring other stories (I have a few buzzing around) as well as making me want to pick up my blog again.**

**Again, thank you so much for the feedback :D It's been very encouraging!**


End file.
